Someone Call the Doctor
by crappydestielfanfics
Summary: Erwin is a doctor at a hospital where Levi is a nurse. All the other nurses at the hospital are pining over Erwin, but Levi won't bother giving him the time of day. Until he does. Eruri


Erwin was a doctor, and like, he was really good at it. He's like Ben Carson. Except… not crazy… And except he didn't try to run for president… But like him as in a good doctor? ANYWAYYYYY. He was a doctor and he was rich, because doctors are super rich.

He worked at a hospital and worked a lot. Like way too much you know? And because he worked so much, he like never got to go out and do normal things. Like eat a block of cheese in the bathtub or ride a carousel.

Most importantly, he couldn't date. And he had a massive dick, so he felt like he was really wasting one of his best assets.

But there was this nurse, named Levi. And he was hot. Like really hot. And he was very smol, and Erwin liked that in a guy, smolness. He also liked that Levi was super frank. And like told it how it is.

But as far as he knew, Levi hated him. Well, Levi hated EVERYONE.

Levi was a nurse and a hot one at that. He knew he had a fine piece of ass so he behaved like one too.

There was this guy at work, he was HHHUUUGGGGGGEEEEEE. And Levi thought he was hot.

But also, the tol guy, his name was Erwin btw, was like super annoying. Everyone loved him so much just because he was super good at his job and a great leader. At first Levi really hated him, but Erwin started gaining Levi's respect eventually.

One day Levi was super horny and was in the locker rooms at work (cuz you know, sometimes doctors have to sleep at work, and no one wants a stinky ass doctor). So anyway, Levi was taking a long shower and suddenly Erwin smith walked in, right into the stall next to him.

"OMG," Levi thought, "this is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to me"

So Levi was already horny as f, and seeing Erwin in the shower next to him didn't help at all. So he gave in. Levi lathered up his body with a generous amount of soap and began moving his hands over his body. He stopped one hand on his nipple, the left one, and started playing with it.

He let himself moan and that got Erwin's attention. Levi smirked as he saw the look on Erwin's face when he realised what the smol man in the shower next to him was doing. Levi continued rubbing his nipple as he began softly playing with his willy (that means penis btw).

He saw Erwin's cheeks flush as he tugged on his dick more and more making more and more obscene sounds.

Erwin couldn't believe what was happening. His mind was racing like 6 billion miles per second. He felt heat beginning to pool in his groin (aka a boner was starting) as he tried not to look.

Levi began panting even harder and he knew he was getting closer to spraying his man juices everywhere. He stared right at Erwin and soon the other man's eyes were locked onto his. "Finally," Levi thought.

He began moving his hand even faster, he could tell Erwin was getting turned on by this which only turned Levi on even more. Levi let his control slip away and started moaning and ghasping more and more, "oh yea, right there, yea, oh god, fuck," he moaned, deep and raspy like a 60 year old man waiting for a double lung transplant.

Levi leaned over and braced himself against the wall in front of him ad he came all over his chest, the wall and the knob for the shower.

He looked right at Erwin and smiled as he panted trying to catch his breath. I mean, he was hella tired, he just had like a super hug orgasm. DUHHHH.

Levi saw Erwin still starting in awe. Levi smirked as he rinsed the rest of his body off showing off his ASSets at the same time. He ran his hands sexually through his hair and turned off the water. Not bothering with a towel he walked out and as he passed Erwin he said, "hey," Erwin turned to look, "you might want to take care of that," Levi said gesturing at Erwin's massive cock which was currently hard as wurzite boron nitrite (if you're too stupid to know what that is, look it up. …. Like I did…. Because I'm stupid…). Erwin blushed again and watched as Levi walked away, naked ass practically bragging as he left the shower room for the lockers.

"Fuck," Erwin whispered to himself as Levi left the room, "that was so fucking sexy. Like I want to have the sexual intercorse with him right now!"

But that was out of e picture for obvious reasons. So he pulled one out and went on with his day.

The weeks passed and Levi couldn't help but notice the way Erwin looked at M when he didn't think Levi couldn't see. When Levi really thought about it, he realised that Erwin had always behaved a little differently around him. He wouldn't be able to smooth talk as well as usual and got more awkward when Levi was there.

Just because it was obvious to Levi that Erwin liked him, didn't mean everyone noticed. (Tbh, even though they work at a hospital, most people there are dumb fucks.) the ladies would throw themselves at the doctor every chance they had.

"They're so fucking desperate," Levi thought. It really bothered him seeing Erwin being so polite and laughing their intrusive gestures off. "Why does Erwin have to be such a fucking gentleman," Levi thought storming out of the break room.

He had to get out of there, it was soooooo annoying at this point. Erwin was just too nice to them, he CLEARLY didn't want this attention, but he was suck a fucking goody two shoes and couldn't tell them to fuck off.

Levi found an empty room and walked in. He stomped his feet in rage and cursed under his breath. Suddenly, the door swung open and Erwin Sexy Smith walked in.

"Wtf are you doing here, Smith," Levi snapped

"I wanted to s-"

"I thought you were off flirting with those nurses, looking for an easy lay," Levi cut him off. Levi was salty. Salty as a F. Like as salty as a bag of potato chips, with a can of salt poured on top. THAT SALTY.

"Listen Levi-" Erwin tried to continue

"No, you listen Dr. Smith," Levi said, his words full of salt, "yea, that's right. I said it, Doctor. Now you listen here my tol, White, and handsome. I've seen the way you look look at me."

"I know Levi, I-," Erwin said taking a step closer.

"Shut up, just shut the fucking fuck up you giant fuck," Levi said. Once again his words were super salty, which hurt Erwin. Almost as if he got salt in his eye, yes, it hurt that much.

"We've been dancing around this for months. And now you're just flaunting the fact that everyone is in love with you right in front of me. Like are you kidding me, do I mean nothing to you, or has this just been some sort of shitty game you like to play?"

Levi was clearly peeved. Like so ultimately peeved, he was even more peeved than Peeves the Pultergist.

"I can't deal with this anymore, you can't keep playing with me like this! I need an answer!"

"Levi-," Erwin started as he tried to reach out to Levi.

"What!?" Levi exclaimed, exhaserbated, "I don't want to hear any excuses from y-"

That's all Levi could get out, when suddenly, Erwin kissed him!

'Omg, omg, omg," was all Levi could think. 'Omg, this is really happening! Yyyaaaassssssss finally!' He thought.

Levi kissed back eagerly, Very eagerly. He felt Erwin's warm manly lips move over his as the passion increased. It was like someone turned the heat on in the room and things were getting steamy like a crockpot.

Levi gripped Erwin's doctors coat and pulled him in closer

This was the moment Erwin had been dreaming of for the past few months. All those longing stares. All those passing glances and awkward grazes of the hand. After today, Erwin would no longer have to wonder what Levi's lips tastes like. He know knew. And they tasted plum, luscious, and like Levi.

"oh fuck," Levi said as he rutted up against Erwin, I'm so hard, so VERY hard."

"As am I. as. am. I."

Levi growled as he continued humping Erwin's massive thunder thighs.

"I want you Levi. So bad. I want to insert my penis into your warm anal hole. I want you to envelop me with all you your manly being. I want two to become one. And I want that one to be us," said win said, his chest heaving as the passion flowed out of him like his cum would soon be doing in Levi's anus.

"Yes, YES bby, I want you so badly. I want you and that giant third leg of yours that you call a penis to spill your seed into me and claim me as yours."

Erwin relaesed Levi rusted him onto the hospital bed. He removes jus jdoctors jacket and as seductivly as possible, removed his scrubs.

"Oh hot dauuuummmmmmmm!" Levi moaned, as he palmed his growing erection.

Erwin then ripped off Levi's scrubs, yes, LITERALLY. And then removed Levi's boxerbreifs.

The two of them just stared at each other as hot moans escaped their mouths, it was if they were animals and we're still trying to win over their mate.

Then, Erwin jumped onto the bed on top of Levi. "Are you ready for my manhood," Erwin asked.

"You know it!" Levi shouted

With that, Erwin grabbed Levi's perky ass cheeks and trusted his sword right into the sheikh that was Levi's ass. That's right, he did it with not preparation and no lube. Because everyone knows the number one rule of anal, is no lube and no prep makes for the best sex.

"Ooooooo baby, you feel sssoooo good around my massive cock," Erwin owned as he pulled out sharply and pushed back in again.

"Oh yeah!" Levi shouted, "just like that's! Keep going big boy!"

Erwin continued,by taking Levi to pound town. Levi was moaning loudly underneath him. And Erwin was screaming, not unlike a baby pterodactyl.

"Oh fuck levi," Erwin screamed, "I'm about to blow a massive load inside your tight little ass!"

"Do it bby, do it, I want your man essence to drip from me for days. I want to smell like your spunk forever." Levi said as he felt Erwin hit his prostate.

"OMG! Again, Erwin right there!"

Erwin began moving like a jackhammer, pounding onto Levi's prostate. 'That's gonna be bruised in the morning,' Erwin thought.

Suddenly, Erwin felt the pleasure rip right through him so fast it was cray cray!

"OMG, I'm coming!" Erwin screamed

"Me too bby, me too!"

Suddenly, as the pleasure got more and more intense, Levi felt his body clench up,a nd his anal sphincter clenched down upon Erwin's penis as he milked it. He felt Erwin's manly seed flow into him as the two became one.

Erwin and Levi were both suddenly moaning like they had never moaned before. Their orgasm s were out of this world! Levi's cum landed all over his chest and all over Erwin's, it was like someone had sprayed them with whipped cream, yea, theree was really that much cum.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments in a post orgasmic haze. And then they started totally making out and Frenching for a good 45 seconds.

"Omg bby, that was amazing," Levi said.

"It was," Erwin said, pausing. He continued saying, "and i- I love you…."

"OMG, ME TOOO!" Levi exclaimed, and they Frenched some more.

"I want to be with your forever," Erwin said as he played with Levi's pubic hair.

"Forever and ever." Levi said as he kissed Erwin right on the mouth.

And they did, they lived happily ever aft, forever and ever. And their days were filled with lots of sex, lots of cum, Lots of blowjobs, lots of love, and absolutely no lube.

FIN.


End file.
